As is known, caster wheels are often interconnected to various objects such as furniture, file cabinets, luggage and the like to facilitate the movement of the item along a supporting surface. While these objects are often manufactured with the caster wheels already mounted thereon, the pre-mounting of the caster wheels on an object presents certain unique problems. For example, in order to safely ship an object after the caster wheels have been attached thereto, specialized packaging must be used in order to prevent the caster wheels from being knocked off the article during shipment. This, in turn, increases the overall expense of the article.
In view of the foregoing, specialized mounting brackets have been developed to allow for the caster wheels to be attached and/or removed from the bottom surface of the object after the manufacture thereof. While functional for their intended purpose, there are certain inherent problems with the mounting of the caster wheels to the bottom surface of an item. For example, given the weight of certain items such as furniture, the mounting of the caster wheels to the bottom surface thereof may be difficult. Further, when used in connection with heavy objects, it is possible for the caster wheels to be dislodged from the bottom surface of the object as the object is transported over a supporting surface. Finally, space considerations may limit the ability of a user to place the caster wheels under the object due to the height of the caster wheels.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a caster assembly that is mountable on the bottom surface of an object and that has a low mounting capability with respect to a supporting surface on which the object resides.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a caster assembly that may be simply and easily connected to an object.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a caster assembly that is mountable to the bottom surface of an object to allow the object to be transported over a supporting surface in a user desired direction.
In accordance with the present invention, a caster assembly is provided for supporting an object. The caster assembly includes a plurality of wheel assemblies and a landing supported by the caster wheels for receiving the object thereon. The landing lies in a first plane that extends through the caster wheels.
Each wheel assembly includes a corresponding caster wheel that is rotatable about a corresponding axis. The axes of the caster wheels lie in a common axes plane. The landing has a generally triangular configuration and includes first and second edges that are generally perpendicular to and intersect each other. A first sidewall extends from the first edge of the landing at angle generally perpendicular to the landing and terminates at an upper edge. A second sidewall extends from the second edge of the landing at angle generally perpendicular to the landing and terminates at an upper edge. A first leg extends from the upper edge of the first sidewall and lies in a second plane generally parallel to the first plane. The first leg has upper and lower surfaces. A second leg extends from the upper edge of the second sidewall and lies in the second plane. The second leg also has upper and lower surfaces. A first wheel assembly of the plurality of wheel assemblies is attached to the lower surface of the first leg and a second wheel assembly of the plurality of wheel assemblies is attached to the lower surface of the second leg.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a caster assembly is provided for supporting an object. The caster assembly includes a landing for receiving the object thereon. The landing lies in a first plane. The caster assembly also includes first and second legs that lie in a second plane generally parallel to the first plane. The first and second legs are vertically spaced from the landing and each leg includes an upper surface and a lower surface. A first wheel assembly is interconnected to the lower surface of the first leg and a second wheel assembly is interconnected to the lower surface of the second leg.
It is contemplated for the landing of the caster assembly to have a generally triangular configuration. In addition, the landing includes first and second edges that are generally perpendicular to and intersect each other. A first sidewall extends from the first edge of the landing at angle generally perpendicular to the landing and terminates at an upper edge. A second sidewall extends from the second edge of the landing at angle generally perpendicular to the landing and terminates at an upper edge. The first leg extends from the upper edge of the first sidewall and the second leg extends from the upper edge of the second sidewall.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a caster assembly is provided for supporting an object. The caster assembly includes a generally triangular landing first and second edges that are generally perpendicular to and intersect each other. It is intended for the landing to receive the object thereon. A first sidewall extends from the first edge of the landing at angle generally perpendicular to the landing and terminates at an upper edge. A second sidewall extends from the second edge of the landing at angle generally perpendicular to the landing and terminates at an upper edge. A first leg extends from the upper edge of the first sidewall and lies in a second plane generally parallel to the first plane. The first leg has upper and lower surfaces. A second leg extends from the upper edge of the second sidewall and lies in the second plane. The second leg having upper and lower surfaces. A first wheel assembly is interconnected to the lower surface of the first leg and a second wheel assembly is interconnected to the lower surface of the second leg.
It is contemplated for the landing to lie in a first plane extending through the first and second wheel assemblies. Each wheel assembly includes a corresponding caster wheel that is rotatable about a corresponding axis. The axes of the caster wheels lie in a common axes plane.